tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikia Users: The Lost Universe
WU:TLU is the sequel to the universal hit; Wikia Users and the Quest to Epicness! The Final Three of the first season were tricked into going with fifteen other people on a quest to find the trapped contestants on Hasche. While a few light years away from Hasche, the craft freezes, leaving the group left for dead! Until, Duke, a recently outlawed Haschian, discovers them and decides to help them save the others, and return to russia. This is a roleplay camp, and you cannot be the same character you were as last season (if you were in, and this excludes the final three). Only one character; sign-ups are CLOSED. Your character doesn't have to be russian, either! Host Duke - The Outlawed Haschian - Reddude Contestants Team Duke Rocks #Olaf - The Friendly Russian - Codaa5 #Devon- Christian's sister's friend's really nice brother TDAFan99 #Ariel - The Nice Guy - MTDM #Trixie - The Actress Rich Girl - Dakotacoons #Clive-The Stereotypical Emo-Dark Team Failure #Katie-The Cutie(My One Yr Old Sister's Name)-TDALindsayfan1 #Star- The outgoing protagonist- Tcf09 # Zackary - The Evil Strategist - Fanny #"Holes"- The wannabe strategist- Usitgz #Ray-Zack's even badder older brother-Shadow II Team (Zero) Epicness #Kenny- The Peppy Nice Guy - Kenzen11 #James- The Goofball-Tdafan123 #Jenny - the nice battler - kevvy #Jackie- The Horse Tamer - Chimmy #Alvin - The arrogant jock - Reddude (makin it twenty so i can have fun XD) Team Whatever #Ritchie-The dealer-Ben109(Buy a watch any watch ;) XD ) #Lizzie- The Fearless But Yet Nice Person - Webly #Goku - Sonik's Ramdom Brother - Sonictksb #Archie - Energetic Athlete - Turnertang #Zach- The Weird One - Mrodd ( Reddy gave me permission <3) Episode One, Space craft: *is flying through air and suddenly stops* passengers:8gasp* Duke: pulls space ship onto a moon* Yo humans. What are you doin' here? Im duke. :P Clive: *is the only one who didn't gasp,since he has his head down while moping* Olaf: What the hell? This isn't Russia! James: Hi! Zach: Uhhh Hey? Olaf: I am Olaf, i'm sure none of you know me. *cough*' Alvin: dudes, shut up. Duke whatever, we're trying to find the stupid peasants stuick on some plasnet, uh, hasche? Clive: Your the Russian who won the a show with the host named Klozvag, you made an allaince with people on your team, and you didn't bring anyone of them back with you. Olaf: I brought Katie. James: So... when do we start? Duyke: to,morrow :D Clive:.....I know I'm gonna be out 1st, so why bother? Confessional; Ariel: Erm... I'm gonna ask Olaf if he wants to be my friend. :) Ariel: Hey Olaf! Olaf: Hi... uhm... what's your name? Ariel: I'm Ariel, a new guy... And I just wanted to know... Do... You.... Want..... To...... Be....... My........ Friend........? Olaf: Sure! I love friends! =) Ariel: Yay! :D Confessional; Ariel: I made a friend! :D That was fast! :D Clive: *stumbles to Olaf* um...hello? Olaf: Hi. Clive: I'm heading towards my quarters,I'm your roommate, I'll see you at are room hands him the keys whie he walks to his room* (Dark:We DO have a space ship with stuff XD) Olaf: *takes the keys* Cool! "Holes": Hello, nobs! (Conf.) No one stands a chance against me! Clive: *in his room with nothing unpacked* (MTDM: The challenge is tommorow!?!? I can't make it. :'( I'm getting eliminated. :'() Olaf: *enters his room, puts down his luggage and unpacks* Lizzie: Hey guys, I'm bac....here! "Holes": *unpacks* Clive: *still doesn't have his stuff unpacked* I don't need to unpack since I'm going 1st Lizzie: Olaf, nice to meet you! I heard you won last season I voted for...I mean I wanted to vote you to win and you did. Zach: *Walks to his room* Finally I can relax * Falls onto bed* Refreshing! Devon: Hey I'm Devon nice to meet all of you Zackary: Hmm. I'm stuck in a place of losers. Zach: I guess it can't hurt to take a nap.... * Shuts his eyes* Devon: *Serious* This is going to be fun :) Clive: *has his arms on his eyes sobbing a little* Challenge Duke: Your challenge is to try and faint one of these things! *reveals four godzillapors behind him* u may remember these, but this time, you have to tyake it out without making contact with it. GO! Clive: *makes one watch Barney* TDR's Godzillapor: No!!!!!!!!!!! Alvin: *sits on a rock* My team can do this with out me. ^_^ Clive: *comes out of nowhere and puts Hannah Montana, a cute puppy dieing and the new pokemon one all at the same time for there Godzillapor* Now you'll see! Zackary: IF YOU DON'T FAINT I'LL GET YOUR MOMMA INTO THIS! Clive: you'll just make it mad TF's Godzillapor: *charges after zackary* rawr!!!! Zach:*grabs the rock from underneath Alvin* Thanks :D * Throws the rock at the Godzillapor* Conf: What? I never touched it... The rock did! Clive: But Alvin did.... *points to Alvin slomping on the Godzillapor* Duke: Team whatever hasa no chance at winning *points to loser bleachers* sit Zach:Sorry Team Zackary: What the heck? *runs* *throws a sleeping potion at the Godzillapors* *fall asleep* Yeah team! Clive: That wasn't sleeping potions, it was mad potion....Your screwed Duke: also zero epicness! team duke rocks and team failure are left! Zach: Go uh... Clive! Zackary: Crap *runs* *runs again to Bed, Bath, and Beyond* I NEED TO GO TO THE BEYOND! Clive: *looks over at his Godzillapor who has fallen asleep* does that count as fainting? Duke; Wait........both of them are asleep so we have no winner! anbyway, all teams will vote! Vote Duke Rocks Clive: *votes Trixie* Popluarity doesn't get you far, and even if your rich, the foremost player can help us out in the end Failure Zackary: Ray, you're competiting with the title of badboy. Good-bye, (Zero) Epicness Alvin:*votes kenny* I need you outta this game as fast as possible..... Whatever Zach: I vote.... Goku. You did nothing this challenge, atleast I tried. Again I really am Sorry team, if you guys could pleas enot vote for me, I will do my best from her on out! Lizzie: Sorry Goku! Bye BYE!